My Immortal
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Quando sai à procura de seus pais para recuperar suas memórias, Hermione descobre que eles estão mortos, e o seu único porto seguro agora é Ron.
1. Prólogo

** Disclaimer: **Nada é meu. Nada mesmo. Os personagens, história e mundo são da JKR, e eu roubei dela. O plot é da Katherine Barlow, mas eu comprei dela.

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

Ele a abraçou porque era a única coisa que podia fazer. Nunca fora muito bom com palavras de consolo. Ou com palavras em geral. Hermione era boa naquilo, ela saberia o que fazer. Mas ela agora estava em seus braços, molhando sua camiseta no lugar onde enterrara a cabeça. E tudo o que ele podia fazer era abraçá-la, pois nem ao menos pedir seu conselho sobre a situação ele podia. Porque aquele momento era sobre ela, era dela, e Ron apenas fazia parte da cena.

Nunca imaginara que os eventos virariam daquela maneira. Nenhum dos dois imaginara. Não que não estivessem acostumados com situações assim – os últimos anos provaram que tanto ele, quanto ela, estavam treinados para lidar com momentos imprevisíveis, quase irreais. A situação, porém, não era a mesma coisa que lutar contra Voldemort ou procurar Horcruxes. Era algo muito mais complexo e sombrio.

Já haviam enfrentado a morte antes. Ah, sim, inúmeras vezes. A sombra dela ainda pairava sobre a família de Ron, o rosto de Fred surgindo em seus pesadelos mais profundos. Mas Hermione, por mais que sofresse como todos eles, nunca a enfrentara assim tão de perto. Ela sempre tivera a família para apoiá-la, e os braços dos pais para correr depois das batalhas mágicas.

Desta vez, no entanto, tudo o que encontrou foi o vazio. E dois corpos para enterrar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Essa fic será uma short (calculo mais três capítulos além desse), escrita para o Projeto Blood Brillant, da sessão RHr do 6v - é uma feira de plots, por isso comprei o meu da Katherine. Enfim, o nome da fic vem de uma música da Evanescence que me inspirou, mesmo que a fic não seja completamente baseada nela.

Obrigada quem leu até aqui, sei que esse prólogo é bem vago, mas ainda assim quero opiniões. O botão 'review' ali embaixo é para ser usado! :)


	2. Marcas e Cicatrizes

**I. MARCAS E CICATRIZES**

_These wounds won't seem to heal__  
><em>_This pain is just too real__  
><em>_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Ron e Hermione estavam de pé no meio das ruínas de Hogwarts, contemplando o que sobrara do que um dia fora seu lar. Metade do castelo havia praticamente desabado. Pedras das paredes estavam esparramadas pelo chão, misturando-se a livros e prateleiras, e a _sangue_. Sangue derramado por aqueles que lutaram, em ambos os lados. E ninguém se preocupava em saber qual sangue era de quem, já que isso não importava mais.

Uma Guerra deixa marcas nas pessoas. Marcas profundas, que podem até se fechar com o tempo, mas que sempre conservarão uma cicatriz. Estejam elas aparentes pelas rugas nas faces cansadas ou nas lembranças das mentes mais sensíveis. Tudo tem seu preço, e o preço daquela batalha fora alto demais. A mercadoria viera conforme a encomenda, mas ainda precisava de manutenção.

Hermione Granger fechou os olhos, não aguentando mais ver a destruição que a rodeava. Deixou que por um momento tudo o que sentisse fosse a brisa fresca em seu rosto, clareando sua mente, e a mão quente e firme que envolvia a sua gelada e pequena. Por um momento, achou que se deixaria levar pela sensação de paz e dormiria. Estava tão cansada. A última vez que dormira fora no Shell Cottage, antes de execurem o plano no Gringotts. Parecia fazer tanto tempo...

Sua mente agora brincava com seu estado inerte, jogando imagens diante de seus olhos para que revivesse momentos que teria preferido esquecer. Viu morte, e uma diversidade de luzes coloridas e gritos dos feitiços. O corpo de Harry, sem vida, ainda lhe atormentava, mesmo que soubesse que o amigo estava alguns metros acima dela, dormindo em sua cama na Gryffindor Tower. A Dark Mark se destacava em um céu estrelado, brilhando... abriu os olhos castanhos intensos. Preferia encarar o castelo destruído do que aquelas cenas.

Suspirou, desviando os olhos do horizonte para encontrar o azul pálido de Ron. Havia uma expressão curiosa em seus olhos. Um misto de tristeza, cansaço e alívio, cada um marcado por um tom diferente de azul, confudindo-se nas íris dele. Ele lhe lançou um sorriso encorajador, que saiu forçado em meio à dor de seu rosto. Eram tempos difícies para todos.

Hermione não sabe por quanto tempo ela e Ron ficaram ali, naquele consolo mudo, encarando-se cercados pelo passado sombrio que os perseguiria. Mas chegou o momento que não podia mais aguentar olhar para a expressão confusa dele e os gritos insistentes de seu cérebro sobre algo que precisava fazer. Era o que mais importava agora. Fazer o certo. Ela sabia que não conseguiria fechar os olhos novamente enquanto não resolvesse seus conflitos internos. Por isso se aproximou um passo de Ron, levando a mão livre ao rosto do ruivo.

-Ron... – começou, tocando de leve a bochecha dele. – Há algo que preciso fazer.

Ele assentiu, desviando o olhar dela e o fixando no horizonte novamente.

-Quer que eu vá com você?

Hermione hesitou. Não queria ir sozinha, mas por outro lado achava que seria mais difícil se Ron estivesse lá. Meneou a cabeça, negando.

-Acho que preciso encarar isso sozinha.

Ele olhou para ela, um sorriso perto de sincero em seu rosto. Aproximou o rosto, encostando os lábios suavemente. Nenhum dos dois fechou os olhos – não conseguiam, e apenas deixaram que suas bocas se pressionassem. Foi um beijo simples e suave, mais consolador do que ardente, completamente diferente do primeiro beijo. Não estavam mais da euforia da batalha, mas sim na depressão depois dela. E a diferença entre os momentos era gritante.

Afastaram-se quase ao mesmo tempo, fitando um os olhos do outro com seriedade.

Enfim, Hermione deixou que um sorriso tranquilizador brincasse em seus lábios.

-Voltarei dentro de três dias – ela falou, suave. – Ajude Harry com o que puder e não deixe a fama lhe subir a cabeça. E, por favor, não chegue perto de Rita Skeeter.

Ron exibiu outro sorriso, mais sincero que o anterior.

-Por que não? Meu sonho sempre foi aparecer no Profeta.

-Ele será realizado mais depressa do que imagina, Ronald – suspirou. – Só tome cuidado com o que diz, certo?

Ele assentiu, aproximando o rosto novamente e roçando os lábios nos dela. Afastou-se para encará-la.

-Quando você vai?

-Daqui a umas duas horas.

Ron franziu a testa.

-Já? Hermione, você precisa descansar.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo com que alguns fios do cabelo castanho caíssem sobre os olhos.

-Não consigo – deixou que o silêncio caísse entre eles por alguns segundos. - Toda a vez que fecho os olhos, tenho pesadelos, mesmo acordada. Não vou conseguir relaxar enquanto não fizer isso.

Ron afastou o cabelo dela com os dedos.

-Todos nós teremos pesadelos por algum tempo.

A morena levantou uma sobrancelha, surpresa com a resposta dele.

-A única maneira de se livrar deles é enfrentá-los, por isso devo partir logo.

Com um sorriso triste, ele concluiu:

-Enquanto isso, fico aqui. Encarando os meus.

No silêncio pesado que se seguiu, eles olharam para um ponto distante do jardim, onde o restante dos Weasley estavam reunidos. Próximo a eles, jazia o túmulo simples de Fred.

* * *

><p>Hermione saiu rapidamente da água quente da banheira. Sentiu frio quando a pele molhada entrou em contato com o ar gelado do banheiro, e correu pelo piso de pedra até onde sua varinha estava, em cima da pia. Convocou uma toalha de sua bolsa de contas, enrolando-se nela o melhor que podia. Era uma toalha velha de Ron, laranja desbotada e amassada, pois a morena havia dobrado-a apressadamente antes saírem do Shell Cottage. Mesmo assim, foi o suficiente para diminuir um pouco o frio que sentia.<p>

Pegou a varinha novamente, fazendo um feitiço para que seus cabelos ensopados secassem. Eles imediatamente armaram, como sempre acontecia quando ela usava aquele feitiço, mas não se importou. Prendeu-os em um coque rápido, fazendo mais alguns movimentos com varinha para isso. Por fim, colocou uma mecha rebelde atrás da orelha.

Andou até um grande e velho espelho encostado em uma das paredes. Havia uma rachadura nele, onde fora atingido por algum feitiço. O banheiro dos Monitores fora invadido durante a batalha, e havia pedras lascadas e algumas prateleiras no chão. Mas era um dos locais mais intactos da escola, e Hermione só precisou selar novamente a porta e realizar alguns feitiços de limpeza para poder usá-lo. Havia tomado um banho rápido, com medo de relaxar demais na banheira.

Lentamente, desenrolou a toalha e começou a passá-la pela pele ferida. Tinha cortes e hematomas pelo corpo todo, além do pêlo arrepiado pelo frio. Secou-se da melhor forma que podia, gemendo ao passar a toalha em lugares onde a pele estava mais sensível. Quando terminou, pegou a varinha mais uma vez e a usou para fechar os ferimentos mais profundos em seu torso e braços. Não era muito boa com feitiços de cura, mas conseguiu fazer um bom trabalho em si mesma. Sabia que algumas cicatrizes não sairiam por um bom tempo. Afinal, elas eram um eco das lembranças que pertubavam seus pensamentos.

Alguns minutos depois, ela já havia se vestido quando olhou o banheiro mais uma vez. Acenou a varinha para esvaziar a banheira, não sem antes notar o estado da água. Estava avermelhada pelo sangue que saíra de alguns ferimentos, e a sujeira de lama era notável. Hermione tivera que esfregar alguns pontos dos braços para se livrar da terra. E se perguntou por que não podia ser fácil assim se livrar das cicatrizes.

* * *

><p>Andava pelas ruas desertas, sem saber ao certo onde estava indo. Estava escuro, frio, e Hermione estava completamente perdida na noite australiana. Xingava a própria burrice ao esquecer o fuso horário. Saíra da Inglaterra às cinco horas da tarde, agarrado a um livro velho que usara de chave do portal, para encontrar a Austrália adormecida em altas horas da madrugada. Deveria ter previsto isso.<p>

Ainda sem rumo certo, Hermione fechou melhor a jaqueta, cruzando os braços e andando em passos apressados, fazendo sua mente trabalhar com mais lucidez do que podia imaginar. Podia voltar para a Inglaterra, mas essa possibilidade não a agradava. Voltar significaria adiar a viagem e, consequentemente, aumentar o tempo que ficaria acordada, preocupada com sua situação. Além disso, poderia usar a noite em seu benefício. Os pais certamente estariam em casa, dormindo, e ela poderia alterar suas memórias antes de os acordar. Poderia ser mais fácil e evitaria supostas conversas com Wendell e Monica Wilkins.

Antes de partir, Hermione visitara uma biblioteca na Londres muggle, onde procurara informações sobre o paradeiro dos pais. Foi estranho usar a internet depois de tanto tempo mergulhada no mundo bruxo, mas conseguira descobrir que Wendell e Monica viviam em Broken Hill, uma cidade de tamanha razoável no sul da Austrália. Sem perder tempo, a jovem bruxa rumara para lá.

Agora estava ali, no meio da rua deserta, sem saber que direção tomar. Pensou em usar um feitiço localizador, mas era arriscado fazer isso em um local muggle. As autoridades austríacas bruxas poderiam ser alertadas, e para elas certamente não interessava que Hermione fosse uma heroína inglesa. Ali, era só uma garota desesperada atrás dos pais.

O maior problema era não saber onde procurar. Estava rondando por uma bairro residencial de classe média, mas as casas eram tão parecidas que era impossível saber qual era a casa de Mr. e Mrs. Wilkins. Por fim, a morena acabou decidindo que era melhor encontrar um lugar onde pudesse esperar amanhacer, ou, pelo menos, um lugar onde pudesse pensar no que fazer.

Depois de algumas quadras, encontrou uma lanchonete de aspecto limpo que estava aberta 24 horas. Entrou pela porta envidraçada no local vazio, ocupado apenas por uma atendente que lia um livro concentrada atrás do balcão. Hermione se aproximou cautelosamente, correndo os olhos pelo cardápio iluminado acima da área de entrega dos lanches. A atendente levantou os olhos para ela.

-Boa noite – falou, com um jeito simpático, mesmo que cansado. Largou o livro, sorrindo para a outra. – Posso te ajudar?

Hermione sorriu fracamente.

-Boa noite. Eu... – passou mais uma vez os olhos pelo cardápio. Não tinha fome, pois comera um sanduíche em Hogwarts antes de partir. E comida agora não era a coisa que mais a animava. – quero só um café, por favor.

-Dois dólares – a atendente respondeu, virando-se de costas para preparar o café.

Hermione tirou do bolso traseiro do jeans um maço de dólares australianos, que trocara com o banco por libras antes de ela, Ron e Harry partirem em busca das Horcruxes. Colocou o dinheiro no balcão, recebendo o café.

-Obrigada – murmurou, levando o líquido quente aos lábios.

A atendente a olhou com interesse.

-Você é inglesa.

Hermione fitou a garota. Não podia ser muito mais velha do que ela própria. Tinha cabelos loiros e lisos, presos em um rabo de cavalo, pele bronzeada e olhos castanhos. Não era bonita, apenas uma adolescente como qualquer outra, com aparelho ainda nos dentes e uma curiosidade ingênua. Falava com um sotaque austríaco carregado, como era de se esperar.

-Sim – concordou. Uma mentira simples logo surgiu em sua mente. – Vim visitar meus tios. Meu vôo chegou há pouco, e acho que tenho o endereço errado, pois o local que o taxista me levou não era a casa deles.

A garota assentiu. Ela pareceu pensar um momento, antes de estender a mão, prestativa.

-Deixe-me ver o endereço, talvez possa te ajudar.

Hermione hesitou um momento.

-Ficou com o taxista.

-Hoje não é seu dia, hein - a outra comentou, simpaticamente. – Se quiser, posso te dar o endereço de um hotel para passar a noite.

-Obrigada. Eu... vou tentar ligar para meus tios primeiro.

-Claro. Temos um telefone ali atrás, se precisar.

Agradeceu novamente e sorriu para a garota, virando-se de costas e andando alguns passos até a mesa mais próxima. Sentou-se e apreciou o café, enquanto a atendente pegou o livro. Houve alguns momentos de silêncio, mais pensamentos aleatórios e goles de café, até que a garota voltou a falar.

-À propósito, qual é o seu nome?

-Wilkins. Hermione Wilkins.

A outra arregalou os olhos.

-Seus tios por um acaso são Wendell e Monica?

Hermione a encarou, surpresa.

-São sim. Você os conhece?

-São meus dentistas – sorriu, exibindo o aparelho. – Posso lhe dar o endereço deles se quiser! Moram em uma casa atrás do consultório, não muito longe daqui.

A morena a olhou, desconfiando da própria sorte. Mas lembrou a si mesmo que estava na Australia, e não mais na Guerra. Desconfiança deveria ficar para o passado.

-Sim, por favor, eu adoraria.

Levantou-se e se aproximou do balcão novamente. A garota escreveu o endereço em um pedaço de papel, que Hermione guardou no bolso da jaqueta. Terminou seu café com pressa, agradecendo em seguida pela gentileza e deixando o local para trás.

Entrou no primeiro beco escuro que viu, parando um momento sob a luz de um poste para ler o endereço. Leu-o com atenção, até decorá-lo. Então se envolveu na escuridão, o endereço sendo recitado em sua mente ao desaparatar.

* * *

><p>Ron estava sentado na beira do lago, obervando o sol que descia até o horizonte. Ele apenas observava, mas não notava os tons alaranjados no céu, ou como os raios solares lançavam um brilho curioso sobre a água. Ron não pensava na beleza do lugar, naquele momento. Sua mente estava povoada de outra coisas. Lembranças e pensamentos, dolorosas e aliviados, em uma mistura de emoções que sabia que não aguentaria.<p>

Coçou os olhos, que estavam sendo vencidos pelo cansaço. Ainda não dormira, pois sabia que sua família precisava dele e Ron não estava sendo tão assediado quanto Harry, mesmo que sentisse a mudança no clima quando ele chegava a algum lugar. Era estranho se sentir um herói, agora. Por um lado, lembrava que sempre quisera ser reconhecido. Por outro, havia a sensação de que não fizera mais do que deveria.

Levantou-se devagar, pensando em se arrastar até o castelo, comer alguma coisa na cozinha e cair na primeira cama que encontrasse. Esses eram seus únicos pensamentos ao virar as costas para o lago, mas um estalo alto o impediu de continuar. Antes que identificasse a origem do ruído, sentiu dois braços leves envolverem seu pescoço. Ela enterrou a cabeça em seu ombro, chorando descontroladamente. Seus soluços eram o que quebrava o silêncio em volta deles, e Ron não sabia o que fazer além de abraçá-la de volta.

Passou as mãos em seus cabelos castanhos, que haviam aparentemente se soltado do coque que ela usava mais cedo, caindo descontrolado pelas costas da garota. Murmurou palavras de consolo sem nexo, por não saber exatamente do que a estava consolando. Esperou os soluços diminuirem e as lágrimas secarem, sem soltá-la.

Já escurecera quando ela finalmente pareceu se acalmar. Afastou um passo dele, fitando seu rosto. Ron viu manchas vermelhas em suas bochechas e testa. Os olhos castanhos estavam inchados e molhados, e lágrimas ainda escorriam pela face dela. Segurou-a pela cintura, colocando uma mecha desgorvenada de seu cabelo atrás da orelha, assim como fizera mais cedo.

-Hermione... – ele temia perguntar, mas não podia mais suportar a dor de vê-la assim. – o que aconteceu?

Mais um soluço escapou por entre os lábios rosados.

-E-eles... – gaguejou. – Ah, Ron, eles... eles estão mortos.

Ron não pôde conter a cara de espanto quando ela novamente enterrou o rosto em seu ombro e pescoço, soluçando mais alto do que antes. Sentiu a dor dela por aquelas lágrimas, e sentiu ainda a sua própria dor por vê-la daquele jeito. Doía porque Hermione não merecia. Não depois de tudo que passara, depois de todo o sofrimento que vira. Já tinham cicatrizes demais para quererem mais uma. A todo momento, porém, parecia que mais marcas eram adicionadas a suas peles. E essa adição sempre doía.

Não sabe quanto tempo ficaram ali abraçados. As estrelas já pontuavam o céu quando percebeu que ela havia adormecido em seus braços, vencida pelo cansaço. Na mente de Ron Weasley, dúvidas e incertezas ainda pontuavam seus pensamentos. Afinal, o que _realmente_ havia acontecido?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Obrigada a todos que comentaram, colocaram a fic no alerta e/ou favoritaram! :) Aqui está o primeiro capítulo, com muito mais informações que o Prólogo e tenho alguns assuntos para comentar.

Primeiro, essa última pergunta do Ron será sim respondida no próximo capítulo. Eu não desapareci com a cena da Hermione descobrindo a morte dos pais, só a passei para o próximo capítulo porque tem uma carga emocional muito grande que quero escrever detalhadamente.

Segundo, é uma tentação para mim explorar o psicológico do Ron e da família Weasley nessa fic. Várias vezes nesse capítulo comecei a escrever uma cena deles, mas me controlava. Porque essa fic é sobre a Hermione, sobre os sentimentos dela e centrada _nela_. Haverá momentos que eu colocarei POV de outras pessoas, mas não me aprofundarei em mais ninguém que não ela. Desculpem-me.

Terceiro, a escrita pode parecer muito melancólica. Voldemort morreu e eles estão chorando pelos cantos? Sim, porque, querendo ou não, eles enfrentaram uma Guerra e as guerras fazem isso com as pessoas. Baseei-me muito nos livros da Agatha Christie para escrever esses momentos. Mas não se desesperem, haverá também os sentimentos felizes de comemoração.

N/A gigante... não gosto de parecer que estou explicando pontos soltos da história, mas escrevi tudo isso para vocês saberem o que esperar. Se quiserem reclamar de algo, melhor agora do que quando terminar o último capítulo e se decepcionar. So... reviews!

O trecho do início é de My Immortal, Evanescence.


End file.
